Amor De Verano
by Cacahuata
Summary: Quinn es la capitana del equipo femenil de Basquetball. Rachel una morena con una gran voz y sueños por triunfar. Se conocen durante el verano, donde pasan los mejores días de su vida, pero el destino las separa, para mas adelante volverlas a reunir...
1. Los Cabos

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX.**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA**.

* * *

Q: mama por favor no podemos quedarnos?-

J: Quinn ya habíamos hablado tendremos vacaciones familiares y se acabó, además tu padre estará este verano con nosotros

Q: pero mama este verano ya había hecho planes con los chicos

J: lo siento Quinnie pero tendrán que ser para después que regresemos, además regresaremos una semana antes podrás hacer salir con ellos

Q: ya no va a hacer lo mismo todo lo que haríamos eran en estas semanas

J: perdona Quinnie pero ya está decidido

Sin más la joven Fabray se fue a su cuarto decepcionado, enfadado y triste por no poderse quedar a disfrutar de su verano con sus amigos. Llego a su cuarto y enseguida se tuvo en su cama boca abajo

Q: no lo puedo creer yo! Quinn Fabray capitana del equipo de baloncesto femenil se vaya a perder las mejores fiesta de la historia! DIOS!

S: ya hermanita deja de estar haciendo coraje sabes que no eres la única que se va a perder de todo!- entro su hermano al cuarto

Q: Sam que te he dicho que no me gusta que entres a mi cuarto sin permiso

S: ya Q no soy un pequeño

Q: como te comportas pues no parece

S: ya deja el drama y dime que te dijo mama

Q: Nooo me dijo que eran vacaciones familiares que teníamos que aprovecharlas por que papa tiene tiempo ya sabes pura patrañas

S: pff pero que pesado es esto, pero mírale el lado bueno

Q: cual lado bueno?- pregunto volteándolo a ver

S: iremos a Los Cabos donde hay mujeres hermosas

Q: bueno creo que es un buen punto

S: ya vez podrás ligar a cuanta chica quieras y quien sabe tal vez pase lo que tenga que pasar-movio sus cejas sugerentemente

Q: Dios te parece a Puck debes dejar de juntarte tanto con el

S: ya ya que sea menos pero en serio Quinn tienes 17 dentro de un año saldremos de la preparatoria y tu nada de nada

Q: ya te dije que estoy esperando a la chica ideal para es hacerlo, cuando lo haga será por que estaré completamente enamorada de ella

S: vamos Q yo ya lo hice sin estar enamorado

Q: pero lo tuyo fue por un calentón que surgió en una fiesta con una chica que no conocías, sabes que yo no quiero ser asi yo quiero a alguien que me quiera y yo le corresponda

S: hay ya! vamos Q! tienes que poner las pilas este año es tu último año

Q: ya Sam deja esto por la paz vale?- exclamo algo enfadada

S: ok como digas en fin será mejor que vaya a terminar mi maleta

Q: su haz algo útil! jajaja

S: como tu no? jajaja - le dijo saliendo de su cuarto aventándole uno de sus peluches, pero regreso sobre sus paso y le pregunto- por cierto sabes si Frannie ira?

Q: no lo se supongo por?

S: amm es que quería saber con quien te molestaría jajaja

Q: jaja que gracioso! Ya vete!

S: calma tigre! jaja

Después de su ultimo comentario su hermano salio de su cuarto Quinn agarro su laptop y se conecto para ver si alguno de sus amigos estaba en línea,después de un buen rato la única que se conecto fue Santana, ella es su mejor amiga además de ser la capitana de las porristas así que decidió decirle que se perdería del verano con sus amigos

_LionnQ dice:_ _hey San tengo malas noticas…_

_SexyBitch dice: que paso Q? te quedaras?_

_LionnQ dice: Nooo mi mama dice que aprovecharemos este verano, mi papa está de vacaciones después de un tiempo y pues quiere que salgamos en familia…fuck!_

_SexyBitch: Enserio Q? no puedes hacer nada?_

_LionnQ: noo ya hice de todo y a todo me dijeron que no_

_SexyBitch: pues lo siento rubia te perderás del mejor verano de tu vida con las mejores fiestas del año y sabes qué? Este año vendrás universitarias Q! UNIVERSITARIAS!_

_LionnQ: San ya sabes que yo no busco ese tipo de diversión, además que tanto alboroto haces tu si estas con Britt?_

_SexyBitch: Por Dios rubia pronto saldremos del Mckinley y bueno tener diversión para estar preparadas para la universidad! Y por lo de B ella no estará aquí se ira igual de viaje con su familia esperaba que te quedaras asi que creo que solo me quedare con Shay _

_LionnQ: Lo siento S, pero ya sabes porque además no solo estarás con ella también estará Puck no?_

_SexyBitch: si lo se con ellos serán los 3 Fantásticos, ya sabes tu, Puck, Shay y yo somos los 4 fantasticos_

_LionnQ: jajaja lo que tu digas_

_SexyBitch: y por cierto yo hice mi comentario nada más _

_LionnQ: si como no estas igual que el idiota de mi hermano_

_SexyBitch: Si estamos igual deberías de estar agradecida por que nos preocupamos por ti!_

_LionnQ: uyyy vaya si que estoy agradecida! Por Dios S! ya dejen eso por la paz! Es mi vida y yo me acostare con alguien cuando YO quiera ok?_

_SexyBitch: ya rubia bajale ya no digo nada vale?_

_LionnQ: como sea me voy ire a terminar mi maleta hablamos después_

_SexyBitch: Como quieras rubia nos vemos después cuidate_

Quinn cerro sesión, apago su laptop y empezó armar su maleta, la verdad ya no quería seguir discutiendo sobre su primera vez sus amigos y su hermano le insistían sobre el tema pero ella ya estaba harta que acaso uno no puede esperar y encontrar a la persona perfecta a quien darle lo más preciado que una mujer pueda tener? No, al parecer eso no estaba dentro de las ideas de sus amigos pero a pesar de todo los apreciaba y los quería como hermanos su apoyo era infinito, pues tantos años de amistad no pasa desapercibido después de todo el cariño y la hermandad en algún momento tenía que llegar.

Santana conoció a los pequeños Fabray cuando tenían 5 años en unos de los parques de juegos donde sus madres los llevaban desde ese día se hicieron amigos, Quinn y Santana se hicieron inseparables ocasionalmente Sam se les unía en una que otra travesura; poco después entraron a la primaria donde conocieron al pequeño Noah Puckerman los cuatro se hicieron inseparables , ya en el último año de primaria se les unio su cuarto integrante su nombre, Shay Stone, la chica nueva de la escuela había llegado de Toronto de donde es originaria, la amistas entre ellos 4 se hizo fuerte en ese año de primaria, los cuatro siguieron juntos en la secundaria al igual que lo están ahora en la preparatoria ; después de media Hora de pensar en sus amigos y de acomodar sus cosas, Quinn ya había terminado justo cuando su madre entro a su habitación indicándole que su padre había llegado y que el junto con su hermano ya estaba abajo listos para partir rumbo al aeropuerto.

Salieron de su casa y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto, llegaron fueron a la zona de embargue e inmediatamente tomaron su vuelo que los llevaría a Los Cabos.

Quinn se sentó junto la ventanilla y su hermano al lado suyo sus padres iban delante de ellos. Durante el viaje cada quien iba a sus mundos Russel y Judy hablaban sobre sus trabajos y de vez en cuando se perdía leyendo revistas que llevaban consigo

Sam iba jugando en su PSP mientras que Quinn iba escuchando música y dibujaba unos bocetos en su block. El capitán del avión les informo a los pasajeros que pronto estaban por llegar que se preparan para el aterrizaje.

Cuando salieron del avión se dirigieron por sus maletas, una vez que las obtuvieron tomaron un taxi rumbo a una de las casa que Russel había rentado para pasar el verano.

La casa era realmente muy bonita dos pisos grandes ventanales y tenia un aspecto bastante moderno y tenia un vista espectacular de la playa ´por la parte de atras

Rss: Bien familia vayan a desempacar que después iremos a dar una vuelta

Q: cuales son nuestros cuartos?

Rss: suban a la izquierda estarán dos puertas la del lado derecho es la de Quinn y la otroa es la tuya Sam

S: Ey por que a ella le toca con la vista al mar?

Q: Porque soy mayor que tu hermanito

S: eso no es justo y no eres mayor que yo te recuerdo que somos mellizos

Q: pero yo nací primero

S: solo por unos segundos además de seguro hiciste trampa para salir antes

Q: claro que no y por segundo soy mayor que tu y te callas

S: eso…- se vio interrumpido por su madre

J: ya dejen de pelear y vayan a desempacar

Los jóvenes Fabray subieron a su cuartos y se pusieron a acomodar sus cosas .Quinn Salió al balcón que daba vista al mar se entretuvo viendo fotografiando la vista para después dibujarlas o simplemente guardarlas; después de varias fotos se dispuso a guardarlas en su laptop pero escucho una voz angelical que provenía de la playa volteo a ver de quien traba y era de una joven morena estatura baja y una larga cabellera y un rostro hermoso, ojos marrones una naricita ligeramente grande y unos labios carnoso, vestía unos pantalones corotos de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus piernas bien torneadas y en la parte superior solo llevaba su bikini. La rubia se quedo hipnotizada por la voz y su belleza de esa joven que no se dio cuenta que la morena también la estaba viendo reacciono a los pocos segundo y se metió a su habitación

Esta completamente roja de la vergüenza pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que era esa joven en su cuerpo, su cara, y su voz.

Seguía metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su hermano había entrado a su habitación.

S: Ey Quinnie ya estas lista? Papá y mamá nos esperan abajo

Q: eh? Ahh sii sii ya estoy lista solo tomo mi cámara.

S: Ok te espero abajo.

Quinn camino hacia su balcón pero no salió quería ver su la morena seguía ahí pero ya no la encontró, sin mas tomo su cámara y bajo con sus familia para recorrer un poco la zona.

Cuando iban saliendo de su casa la rubia pudo ver a la morena que hace un rato había estado observando cerca del vecindario.

La morena se dio cuenta de la mirada volteo a ver de quien era y pudo ver que era la joven rubia se ruborizo un poco y con la mano la saludo a lo lejos.

Quinn al ver tal acto por parte de la otra joven se ruborizo le devolvió el saludo y se subió al auto que su padre había rentado, cuando estaba dentro del auto su Sam vio la poca interacción entre las muchachas y decidió molestar un poco a su hermana

S: algo interesante Q?-moviendo las cejas.

Q: que? No no porque lo dices?

S: no por nada….creo que este verano estará muy bueno-contesto con una sonrisa burlona

Q:si…creo que será muy interesante-suspiro.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**-Bueno aqui dejo otro Fic de hecho el primero que ya habia estado escribiendo mmm me base un poco en HSM tendra similitudes pero NO sera igual**

**Juagando a ser Padres lo seguire solo que tengo un poquito bloqueado...¿Por que? no pregunten! jajaja**

**En fin espero que les guste!**

**Twitter Cacahuata_**

**Besos Nos andamos leyendo!**


	2. El Árbol

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX.**

* * *

Pasaron algunos dias, en los cuales la rubia no habia dejado de pensar en la morena que vio el primer dia que llego.

Quinn salio temprano a correr un poco ya que no quería perder el ritmo durante el verano, realizo un rutina de 30 min corriendo, cuando termino se sento en unas rocas grandes que se encontraba cerca de su casa, se quedo observando y vio que donde esta daba una espectacular vista a las casas que se encontraban en la zona.

Se quedo unos segundo observando un momento, tanto que no se dio cuenta que una pequeña joven morena la estaba observando decidio averiguar quien era esa joven rubia,que, a lo igual que la pasaba a la basquetbolista, no podía sacar de su cabeza. La morena salio sin ser vista por la rubia rodeo su casa camino habia las rocas donde esta la joven Fabray quedando justo detrás de ella.

-Sabes que esta mal que vigiles las casas que no son tuyas- sussurro cerca del oído de la rubia quein inmediatamente después de lo dicho se espanto y cayo a la arena completamente asustada

Q: Dios! Me espantastes!

-jajaja perdón pero llevas bastante tiempo viendo hacia mi casa – le dijo entre risas la morena

Q: que? Yo no estaba viendo hacia tu casa yo estaba….emm….estaba….viendo….ese árbol…si ese árbol es que es muy hermoso y lo esta contemplando- le dijo nerviosa

-Si claro y entonces como es el único árbol en toda esta zona lo estabas observando no?

Q: Claro además no tengo por que darte explicaciones es un país libre

-esta bien no dire mas, por cierto soy Rachel Berry-le tendio la mano en modo de saludo

Q:Quinn Fabray-estrecho su mano junto con la de la pequeña morena

R: y bien me diras por que estabas viendo hacia mi casa..?

Q: Que? Ya te dije que no estaba viendo hacia tu casa estaba viendo el árbol!

R: jajaja ok hagamos que te creo

Q: como que hagamos? Si es la verdad!-_por Dios! Que estúpida mentira se te ocurrió Quinn!, bien_(se regañaba la capitana mentalmente)

R: si hagamos…entonces que haces tan temprano aquí sentada viendo el árbol?

Q:pues..por que Sali a correr temprano y pues me canse y me detuve aquí a descansar

R: ahhhhh ya veo que bien yo pensé que era la única que salía a correr temprano jajaja

Q: ya ves que no- contesto regalándole un sonrisa

R: si eso esta bien como también ver mi casa no?

Q: si…que? Digo no… por dios no puedes dejar el tema por la paz!

R: ok ya es solo que yo soy muy curiosa por eso sigo con lo mismo pero ya veo que a ti te molestas y mejor me voy de aquí- empieza a caminar hacia su casa

Q:eyy- la alcanza y la toma por el brazo volteándolo del modo que queden frente a frente-disculpa….por lo de hace rato…es que me choca que sean asi de intensos

Para ese momento Rachel se sentía nerviosa con la cercanía de la rubia- emmm este si..tranquila y discúlpame tu a mi por ser intensa…

Quinn nota a la morena nerviosa y se da cuenta de lo cerca que están- sii…. Yo bueno….-empieza a balbucear por que ella también se pone nerviosa por la cercanía no sabia bien pero en esos momentos sentía demasiada electricidad por la cercanía de aquel pequeños cuerpo. Estaba en un mundo donde solo se encontraba ella y esa morena

S:Quinn!-rompio la burbuja que se había creado

Q: demonios me has espantado! Que quieres?

S: vaya Q que humor

Q: Sam déjate de bromas y dime que demonios quieres

S: ya Q calma que vas a espantar a tu amiga- sonríe burlonamente

R: me llamo Rachel- le extiende la mano

S: Sam el hermano de esta rubia loca- acepta su mano- y dime que hace un bella joven como tu hablando con la loca de mi hermana

Q: no te pases Sam

S: tranquila Quinnie sabes que te quiero- la abraza

R: jajaja loca? Para nada mas bien mmmm….interesante

S: interesante? Ohh Quinnie no la dejes ir-

Q: ok basta Sam deja de burlarte y dime que quieres?

S: tranquila hermanita sabes que te quiero ya ya ya calma no es que mis papas querían ver si ya venias llegado para desayunar y de ahí irnos por Frannie

Q: ir por ella? Que no puede venir ella hasta aquí?

S: dale Q, ya sabes como es papa quiere que después vayamos a seguir "turistiando" por ahí para conocer le lugar y se que ya quieres ver a Frannie

Q: ya quisiera ella- la verdad se moría por ver a su hermana-ya dale ahorita voy para la casa

S: ok, bueno Rachel me tengo que ir cuidado con la rubia- le guiña un ojo- un gusto y espero verte mas- le regala una sonrisa amigable

R: jajaja no te preocupes que me cuidare de ella jajaja, yo también espero verte

S: ok dale nos vemos! Apurate Q!- sin mas sale corriendo hacia su casa

Q: pff que pesado

R: jajaj naa a mi me callo muy bien

Q: lo dices por que no lo conoces bien pero cuando lo empiezan a tratar ni que te digo

R: jajaja que mala eres y amm se que no es de mi incumbencia pero quien es Frannie?

Q: mala? Que va yo solo soy sincera- le regala un sonrisa alegre- Frannie…es mi hermana

R: ohh vaya bueno entonces creo que te tienes que ir

Q: eyy mes estas corriendo?- se hace la ofendida

R: para nada, pero tus padres te están esperando

Q: ok ok solo por que me caes bien te creeré jajaja…bueno me tengo que ir

R: si yo también de seguros mis padres ya se han de haber levantado

Q:bueno…..- Quinn no sabia como decirle que quería verla de verdad le había caído muy bien la morena- mmm te vere por aquí?-pregunta nerviosamente

R: este sii Quinn vivo en esta zona

Q: ay que tonta si claro bueno entonces no estamos viendo

R: nos estamos viendo

Q: ok byee cuídate- se despide de un beso algo torpe por los nervios en la mejilla

R: byee y haber cuando vueleves a haber el árbol- le dice burlonamente, a lo que la rubia solo niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara.

Después de ese torpe beso y el comentario la rubia sale en dirección hacia su casa donde su familia la espera para empezar su dia.

Su familia ya la esperaban en el comedor para desayunar

Q: buenos días

J: buenos Dias Quinnie aquí tienes tu desayuno

Rss: donde estabas?

Q: Sali a correr un rato y me entretuve

S: Con una linda chica- decide picar un poco a su hermana

Q: cállate!

J: con una chica?

S: si má hace rato la vi y estaban muy juntas

Q: Sam- le dice seriamente y después le da un golpe en su brazo

J: eyy dejen de pelear

Q: pero el empezó- se defiende

S: yo solo digo lo que vi jajaja

Rss: ya ya los dos cálmense… haber Quinn como se llama la muchacha? Es linda? Ya sabes que no te hemos visto con nadie últimamente

Q: papá es solo una conocida me la tope y pues empezamos a hablar y ya no pasa nada

J: que no tenias novia? Esta chica…Katy?

Q: Kitty, mamá, Kitty

J: si esa, Kimy, no era tu novia?

Q: no má solo era….más que una amiga pero sin ser mi novia no se si me entiendo?

J: ya sabes que eso de ser "amigos con derechos" no me gusta para nada

Rss: ya amor, deja a la niña ella sabe bien lo que hace, además no veo nada de malo sobre que tenga amigos con derechos

J: Russel por favor, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que Quinnie sea de ese tipo de jóvenes que se besan con quien sea

Q: ya! Ok? Estoy aquí por si no se han dado cuenta?

J: Quinn no grites! Si sabemos que estas aqui

Q: perdón ma

J: Quinn sabes que nos preocupamos por ti

Q: si mamá- mira hacia su hermano que lo tenia al lado- todo esto es por tu culpa- le susurro

S: si que ha valido la pena

Rss: bueno ya dejemos esto por la paz y hay que apurarnos familia que tenemos que ir por Frannie

Con este último comentario la familia Fabray siguió con su desayuno familiar y una vez acabado se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto para recoger a Frannie Fabray.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**mmm aqui otro capitulo espero que les guste, de verdad.**

**Tenemos un poco de Faberry! ¡Fuck Yeah!**

**ya de aqui en adelante en todos los cap habra Faberry aunque sea minima la interaccion PERO HABRA!**

**Twitter Cacahuata_**

**JASP pronta actualizacion! :3**

**Saludos y abrazos de osos para ¡todos!**


	3. Frannie

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para Ti corazon ;3 tu sabes jajaja la nena hermosa que anda ganando puntos para pedir mi mano y yo la suya! Aqui esta nena tal y como te lo prometí espero que con este sume demasiado puntos! jajaja hay un especial aqui que espero te guste! :3**

* * *

La familia Fabray llega al aeropuerto para ir a recoger a la mayor de los tres hermanos Fabray.

Acababan de anunciar que el vuelo de Frannie ya había llegado solo era cuestión de minutos para que estuviera la familia completa

Rss: Quinn, Sam vaya mas adelante haber si pueden ver a su hermana nosotros los esperaremos aquí

Q y S: ok

Sin mas los jóvenes Fabray van hacia el encuentro con su hermana había mucha gente saliendo encontrándose con su familia tratando de ver si podía pasar deciden estirarse para buscarla entre tanta gente

Q: la ves?- pregunto estirando el cuello

S: no, aun no la veo

Q: creo que ya la vi- distingue a lo lejos una cabellera rubia

S: dónde?

Q: por alla- señala la dirección

S: mmm ohh sii es ella!

Q: ven vamos más adelante para que nos vea

Los jóvenes rubios avanzan hacia su hermana, en el camino, tropezando, golpeándose y empujando gente con tal de llegar con su hermana la cual extrañaban dado que tenía tiempo que no la veía.

La relación entre los jóvenes era muy buena a pesar de la diferencia de edades que tienen Quinn y Sam de 17, dado que son "cuates", y entre Frannie que tiene 21 se han sabido llevar, claro como todos los hermanos tenían su peleas, sus enojos, se molestaban unos a otros pero también estaban sus juegos sus travesuras, pero tenían una fuerte conexión. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de los tres.

Frannie que estaba buscando a su familia pudo visualizar a dos jóvenes rubios uno mas alto que el otro, sus hermanos

F: Quinnie, Sammy!- grito

S: Fran!- exclamo abrazándola por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y girando sobre su eje

F: Bájame!- dijo divertida- anda vamos Sammy

S: te extrañe hermanita- le dijo suavemente bajándola

F: yo también feo- se separaron

Q: y que para mi no hay un abrazó?- se dirigió hacia Frannie

F: claro que si! Ven tonta!- abrió sus abrazos para fundirse con su hermana

Q: te extrañe Fran

F: yo también Q

S: buenos vamos con papá y mamá que están esperándonos

Q: como estuvo el viaje?- pregunto mientras iban hacia sus padres

F: pff pesado me toco en medio de un hombre que suda como cerdo y una mujer que hablaba hasta por los codos

S: entonces….estuvo bien el viaje jajajaja-dice con tono divertido y burlón

F: jaja idiota- dice con sarcasmo llegando a sus padres

J: Frannie!

F: Mamá! Papá!- se abraza fuertemente de ellos

Rss: hija no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañando

F: yo también papá los extrañe a todos!- contesto separándose de sus padres

J: hija y tu novio no venia contigo?

F: no mamá él vendrá dentro de unos días, fue a pasar unos días con su familia

S: se me hace que ya se aburrio de ti- dijo de manera traviesa

Q: jajajajajaja

F: idiotas

Rss: ya ya tranquilos, espero que venga

F: si papá me dio que me avisaba un dia antes

Rss: esta bien, bueno vamos a comer

La Familia Fabray salieron y subieron a su auto, durante el trayecto Frannie les estuvo contando como estuvo su estadia en la universidad de Stanford, donde estudio Administración, junto con su amiga de todo la vida Emma Johnson, les conto sobre sus clases, sus compañeros, maestros, materias, el campus, en fin un sinfín de cosas que tenía por contar, mientras se dirigían al restaurant que eligieron.

Russell estaba muy contento porque su hija mayor se había graduado y esperaba que sus otros dos hijos siguieran el mismo trayecto, sabía bien que ellos tenían diferente metas a lo que él esperaba por ejemplo, Quinn a pesar de que disfrutaba del basquetball, era muy apasionada al arte, la cultural, literatura, pero sobre todo a la fotografía, música, más o menos sabía que su hija se enfocaría en esa área; mientras que Sam es un poco frekie, le gustan las historietas, los superhéroes, videojuegos y le fascina las computadoras. Pero también le gusta el deporte y la música, pero no importaba a lo que se dedicaran con tal de que fuera felices.

A pesar de todo esto tanto el como Judy estaba felices con sus hijos, y bueno como todo familia a tenido problemas, como por ejemplo hace tres años, cuando Quinn les dijo a sus padres que le gustaban las niñas, al principio fue todo un caos, pues no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación, pero una cosa estaba clara, ellos estarían con su hija siempre, pasara lo que pasara, tuvieron cierto obstáculos, uno de ellos, los abuelos Fabray, los padres de Russell, los cuales , eran conservadores, cuando les hablaron con la verdad sobre Quinn y su sexualidad, dieron el grito en cielo por semejante **_atrocidad_** pues decían que tenían que hacerla cambiar de opinión que **_eso_** no se aceptaba en la familia Fabray, pero Russell había hecho un promesa , no solo a su hija, si no también a su familia, que siempre estaría con ellos y con esa idea se enfrentó a sus padres diciendo que ellos no eran nadie para decirles que hacer y qué no hacer con su familia, ante este desafio su padre, Albert Fabray, le dijo que si apoyaba el pecado cometido por su nieta que se fueran olvidando de ellos, Russell con el dolor de su alma se fue con la cabeza en alto, dejando a su padres atrás, ahora solo importaba, sus hijos y su esposa, su familia.

Los Fabray llegaron a un bonito restaurant cerca de la playa, entraron escogieron una mesa, y pidieron.

Unos diez minutos mas tarde el camareo llego con la orden, repartio los platos y después se retiro, empezaron a comer mientras seguían hablando

Rss: y como ha estado Henry?

Los Fabray conocieron a Henry Miller hace dos años cuando empezaron su relación, los dos se conocieron en una fiesta de la universidad. El chico estudiaba leyes. Empezaron a salir por cuatro meses cuando fue presentado como el novio oficial. Todos lo recibieron con gusto pues es un buen chico, con Sam y Quinn se llevan como hermanos y la relación con sus suegros es buena.

F: bien, después de las vacaciones ira a NY

J: y eso?

F:ira a acomodarse en la ciudad, un maestro lo ayudo a entrar en buffet de abogados

S: eso es muy bueno

F: si, lo es.

J: y tu hija igual iras con el?

F: aun no, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en California pero también ayudare a Henry y estaba pensando regresar en unos meses a Lima

Q: Lima? Que harás allá?

F: pues pasar tiempo con mi familia

Rss: y que hay con tu carrera? ahora que estas graduada debes empezar a buscar un trabajo

F: y lo hare, bien sabes que no siempre le dan trabajos a los "novatos" como yo por eso me mantendré en Lima mientras gano experiencia, por eso te pedi ayudad papá- su padre asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa

S: y Henry?

F. ya lo había hablado con el y esta de acuerdo, además de que el también me ayudara en abrirme paso en NY

J: me alegra mucho que estes pensando bien tu futuro hija

F: gracias mamá

Rss: bien por que no vamos a dar un vuelta

F: la verdad papá, gracias pero preferiría ir a la casa a descansar ya será mañana cuando salgamos

J: tiene razón, cariño

Rss: bien bien entonces dejen pago la cuenta y nos vamos.

Russel llamo al camarero, pago la cuenta y salieron rumbo a su casa.

Llegaron y ayudaron a bajar las maletas de Frannie y subirlas a su habitación. Cuando acabo de ordenar su cuarto, sus hermanos entraron

S:woow si que eres rápida- dijo al ver el cuarto

F: jajaja y bien cuéntenme ¿como ha estado todo por Lima?- le pregunto a sus hermanos

S: pues bien

F: como que bien? Es su primer año en la preparatoria! Díganme ya tiene novias? Están en algún club?

Q: jaja se me olvidaba lo intensa que eras jajaja

D: jajaja bueno entre en el equipo de futbol americano como QB

F: y tu Quinn entrastes a algún club?

Q: si de echo soy la capitana del equipo de baloncesto femenil

F: oye! Eso esta bien!

Q: si pero yo soy mejor que Sam jajaja

S: ya quisieras jajaja

F: me lo imagino pero no se comparan conmigo cuando yo fui porrista- les dijo con dejes de superioridad

Q: jaja por favor los dos somos mejores que tu

S: estas en lo cierto- choco los cinco con su melliza

F: si claro jajaja y bien dime la capitana de las porristas me llega a los talones o que?

Q: bueno digamos que ahí se van dando

F: que? Nadie me llega!

Q: bueno es que no haz visto a Santana Lopez en acción

F: como?! Santana Lopez es la capitana?- dijo sorprendida

S: y vaya que capitana!

F: bueno tan siquiera me quedo contenta de que alguien como Santana tenga el puesto, es una buena chica

Q: si que lo es

F: y bien tengo alguna cuñada?- indago con curiosidad

S: jajaja chisme

F: oh! Vamos suéltenlo ya

Q: jaja no diremos nada por que no tenemos nada que decir

S: eso no es del todo cierto

F: de que hablan?

Q: claro que si

S: que Quinnie se a conquistado a una chica

F:enserio?! Quien? Dime!- le dijo a su hermano

S:es una chica que conoció hoy en la mañana se llama Rachel

Q: oh vamos!

F: enserio donde la conociste?- ahora se dirigió hacia la rubia

Q: solo es una chava que conocí hoy cuando descansaba de correr, nada mas

S: vamos Quinn si cuando las vi estaban pegadas a punto de darse un beso

Q: estas loco Sam déjate de tonteras

F: Oh Dios mio!-exclamó divertida- y que paso después? La besaste?

Q: jaja no, por que no la iba a besar y después este tonto llego me dijo que ya estaba desayunando y que teníamos que ir por ti y después me despedí de ella y pues quedamos haber si después nos vemos

F: oh Quinnie- apretaba una de sus mejillas- y es linda?

Q: pues si

F: nada mas asi? "pues si"?

S: vamos Q dile como te perdías en su cuerpo a mi gusto es mas que linda es wow!- se paro y se acerco hasta la ventana

Q: jaja bueno si, tiene unos lindo ojos y su sonrisa es encantadora y su voz cuando canta es impresionante y su figura es extremadamente magnifica y ….

S: y bien formado- completo

Q: exacto…- asentía con una sonrisa boba

F: vaya.. ah Quinnie le gusta Rachel

Q:si…-contesto inconsiente y después racciono- digo noo, bueno es es linda pero no me gusta bueno si pero es que argg

S: deberías de verla en estos momentos Q- le dijo a su melliza si despejar la vista de la ventana

Q:que a aquien?

S: a Rachel esta en la playa con otra chica pero ambas estan hot!

F: hay esta la famosa Rachel espera quiero verla!- se acerca junto con sus hermanos que ya estaban en la ventana- quien es?

S: esa la del short blanco con el bikini negro

F:vaya si que es hot! Si no tuviera novio y me gustaran mas lo melones que el plátano te aseguro que yo ya iba tras de ella

S y Q: Fran!- le reclamaron por la expresión

F: que es la verdad… Quinn por que no vamos y la saludas

Q: que? No

S: si vamos Q

Q: no mira demás parece que ya se va- se veía a la morena recoger un toalla y una bolsa

S: eso es fácil le decimos que nos espere

Q: como?

S: asi...-abria la ventana- RACHEL!- le grito para captar la atención de la morena que esta al escuchar su nombre busco por todos lados el proceder del grito

Q:que haces?!- intentaba callarlo

S: RACHEL!- gritaba nuevamente esta vez obteniendo la atención de la morena

F: tu háblale yo me encargo de la rubia- decía mientras agarraba a su hermana de las manos y la tiraba a la cama

Q: Frannie…..que coño….haces…..- decía como podia

S: ya me vio- le informo a sus hermanas que seguían luchando

F: dile que nos espere que ya vamos-

S: ESPERANOS AHÍ!- le gritaba mientras hacia señas que los esperaran; vio como la morena asentía mientras nuevamente se sentaba en la arena- vamos ya sabe

Q: que yo no ire a ningún lado- decía ya afuera de las garras de Frannie

F: vamos Q no nos hagas llevarte a la fuerza

Q: no voy

F: Sam..

S: ok- su hermanos se acerco a Quinn la tomo sobre el estómago quedando ella sobre su hombro

Q: que haces? Bájame! Sam! Bájame!- decía mientras le pegaba por la espalda

S: basta Q

Bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás que era donde les dada acceso a la playa.

Q: ya Sam bájame ya estamos cerca no me ire

F: júralo

Q: lo juro- levanto su mano derecha en manera de promesa

F: ok Sam baja ya

S: esta bien- la bajo de su hombro, caminaron unos metros mas y llegaron a los dos chicas que estaban sentadas.

S: hey Rachel!

R: hola Sam, Quinn

Q: Rachel hola!

S: mira ella es Frannie nuestra Hermana mayor, Fran ella es Rachel una amiga

R: hola mucho gusto, perdonen miren ella es Jimena una amiga- le presento a la chava que tenia junto

J: Hola chicos, un gusto- saluda con una bella sonrisa

F: Hola Rachel, Jimena- saluda a ambas chicas con un beso en la mejilla- estos dos me han hablado bien de ti y eso que dicen que solo se conocieron por rato- se dirige a la morena.

La morena se ruboriza ante el comentario

Q: Fran…- le reprocha

F: ya Quinnie

Q: no me digas asi

F: oh! Vamos Quinnie si mama te dice asi

Q: si pero solo….sabes cállate y no me digas asi

Sam, Rachel y Jimena solo se reían por la pequeña pelea.

J: Disculpen chicos pero me tengo que ir, Rach- se dirge a su amiga- me tengo que ir ya vino- comenta con una sonrisa boba.

R: oh no te preocupes me la saludas

S: hey por que te vas? - le dice el rubio llamando la atencion de Jimena

J: disculpa pero me estan esperando

S: mira que yo te quiero conocer mas- le dice con una sonrisa coqueta

J: jajaja no creo que eso le guste a mi chica, es celosa- en este instante la cara del rubia paso a tomar un rojo intenso- mira ya llego- señala a lo lejos a una chava que esperaba cerca de un auto- me voy byee chicos!- se aleja de ellos para encontrarse con su chica para asi partir en el auto.

F: uiii Sam creo que te batearon- se burla de su hermano

S: calla Quinn- el rubio que ya habia recuperado el color normal, aun seguia apenado.

Q: eso debio doler jajajaja

S: ya Quinn que no quieres que yo hable ehh- le amenza

F: ya chicos, Quinnie que va a pensar Rachel de tu comportamiento?

R: tranquila ya me había dicho como era ella pero ya he tenido tiempo para ver como es jejeje

F: y según tu como resulto ser?

Rachel medita su respuestas antes de contestar-...interesante.

Q: JA! En tu cara- se burlaba de su hermana

R: pero no dije si era bueno o malo- dice con una sonrisa divertida

Q: Oye!- le dice fingiendo molestia

R: perdon- dice con una sonrisa

S: jajaja y bueno Rachel que estabas haciendo?

R: pues esta un rato aquí tomando el sol, con Jimena, pero igual yo ya me tengo que ir mis padres me están esperando

F: oh! Que pena pero nos volvemos haber no?

R: claro andare por aqui

S: oye por que no mañana nos vemos aquí te parece

R: perfecto los veo mañana aquí amm a que hora?

F: amm te parece que a medio dia?

R: perfecto! Te parece bien Quinn?- le pregunto a la rubia que se había mantenido callada

Q: amm este si perfecto

F: esta dicho mañana tendras el privilegio de pasar el dia con los Fabray mas guapos de todo la familia- dijo en forma de broma

R: jaja vaya es un honor para mi- le siguió el juego

S: y veras que si lo es jajaja

R: bien entonces me voy, mucho gusto Frannie

F: el gusto fue el mio Rachel

R: hasta luego Sam

S: bye Rachel

R: nos vemos Quinn- le dijo mirándola a lo ojos, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Q: adiós Rachel- susurro mientras veía como se iba la morena

F: vaya…

Q: que?

F: te gusta Rachel

Q: que? No digo si es bonita pero no me gusta- dijo caminando hacia su casa

F: eso lo veremos jajaja

S: Fran…- le dijo en susurro para que su melliza no la escuchara

F:mmm

S: hagamos que Quinn admita que le gusta Rachel

F: mmm me parece bien- dijo con una sonrisa complice mientras veía a su hermano

S: perfecto

Q: hey vamos!- les llamo la atención ya que iban un poco atrasados

S: si ya vamos

Q: que tanto hablan?

F: nada Q de lo genial que la pasaremos mañana- dice con una sonrisa mientras su hermana se queda confundida.

* * *

HOLA!

Aqui esta y ha llegado Frannie, a ella me la imagino como Piper Perabo en Mas Barato Por Docena ( AMO esa peli).

Espero que te halla gustado nena y a ustedes a tambien!

mmm Han visto a mi rubia, bueno ahoraa ex-rubia Peliroja? Dios LA AMO! se ve hermosa!

Y... creo que ya jaja bueno abrazitos de osos para todos! :3

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

El dia siguiente había llegado el solo estaba en un buen punto, pero sin molestar a las personas que se encontraban disfrutando de la playa.

Tres cabelleras rubias se dirigía hacia a ella con el propósito de pasársela bien mientras esperaban a su cuarta integrante

S: les parece si la esperamos aquí- decía mientras señalaba un lugar de playa cerca del mar pero lo suficiente como para no mojarse por las olas

F: perfecto- dijo tirando sus cosas sobre la arena

Q: que hora es?

F: amm medio dia

Q: Rachel ya debería de estar aquí

S: ya Quinn tu chica no ha de tardar

Q: Rachel no es mi chica

F: Bueno futura chica- se unia a las burlas

Q: Ok basta con ustedes dos!

S: ya ya, mira ahi viene- le señalo, a lo lejos se veía como la morena llegaba vestida para la ocasion y sus cosas en mano.

S: Morena!

R: rubio!

S: venga esos cinco- abre su mano para saludarla a lo que la morena le devuelve el saludo

R: hola Frannie- la saluda

F: Hola guapa

R:Hola Quinn- le daba un beso en la mejilla

Q:Ho..Hola Rachel- la morena al ver la cara nerviosa de la rubia sonrio

R: y bien que haremos?

S: sabes esquiar?

R: esquiar?

F: si, haremos esqui acuatico

R: woow! nunca he esquiado en agua

F: tu dia de suerte, lo haras con nosotros ademas Quinnie es super buena

R: en serio?- ve a la rubia que se habia mantenido callada

Q: ehhh bueno algo- pasa su mano por la nuca

S: algo? vamos Quinn! le ganastes a Frannie!

F: hey eso fue suerte de principiante!- lo señalo con su dedo

S: si como sea, te digo algo?-le pgreunto a la morena la cual asiente- Frannie era la mejor de todos

F:callate Sam!

Q: jajajaja admitelo Fran te gane y bien!

F: si si lo que digan

S:entonces Rachel lista?

R: amm claro vamos!

Los cuatro jovenes tomaron sus cosas y caminaron por la playa hacia donde estaba apartado del resto

Q: aqui esta bien no hay tanta gente asi que no habra problema

F: hey Sam vamos a rentar la lancha

S: ve tu Fran aqui te esperamos

Q: Si quieres te acompaño

F: No!, quiero que me acompañe Sam!-dijo viendo a su hermano que aun no entendia lo que queria hacer

S: yoo por...-callo por un momento la ver como su hermana mayor le estaba haciendo señas que queria que Quinn y Rachel se quedaran solas- ahhhh esta bien vamos

F: por fin! digo ahorita regresamos- empezo a caminar hacia los servicios donde rentan lanchas

R: tus hermanos son graciosos- comento la morana una vez que estuvieron solas.

Q:ehh si siempre son asi jaja

R: se ven que se llevan bien los tres

Q: buenoo pues si, pero igual tenemos nuestro momentos pero pues al final estamos bien

R: que bien mi hermano y yo, igual nos llevamos bien

Q: ohh tienes un hermano?

R: si, bueno en realidad es mi medio hermano, por parte de mi mamá,es dos años mas grande que yo.

Q: ohh y como se llama?

R: Jesse

Q: ahhh y por que no lo invitaste con nosotros?

R: Jesse esta de vacaciones con mi mamá en Los Angeles

Q: entonces tienes padres divorciados?

R: no exactamente...

Q: entonces como?

R: mis padres nunca estuvieron casados ni nada, mmm tengo dos padres, es decir tengo dos papás...hombres

Q: ahhhh ya wow! eso es...

R: si lo se extraño...raro...

Q: No! no, es genial! digo, me parece super que tengas dos padres

R: pues si la verdad que si lo es me consiente demasiado

Q: pues como no! haz de ser su princesa- rie

R: Lo soy!- sale a flote su ego

Q: jajajajaja me caes bien- lo dice con una sonrisa sincera

R: tu tambien- se ven a los ojos.

Q. y este...bueno tienes novio?-lanza con algo de temor

R: no

Q: novia?- sigue indagando

R: tampoco - sonríe

Quinn ante la respuesta de Rachel no puede evitar sonreír internamente.

Q: y eso de que no andes de novia?

R: no ha llegado la persona indicada aun que puede que ya la halla encontrado-dice viendo a los ojos de Quinn que se queda sin habla

Q: ehhh...y quien y es?-

R: Bueno conocí a esta persona este verano

Q: y como se llama?

R: ammm este...-no puede continuar hablando por que la interrumpe el menor de los Fabray

S: Listo! ya tenemos una lancha y los ski

F: interrumpimos algo? -comenta al ver la mirada fulminadora que portaba su hermana.

R: no, nada

Q: si nada...-termina en un suspiro

S: Bien entonces vamos que hay que aprovechar el dia.

Los cuatros chicos se dirigieron hacia una lancha que se encontraba en la orilla. Quinn y Rachel se estaban un poco mas adelante que Frannie y Sam

F:listo hay que empezar desde ya

S: y que vamos a hacer?

F: mas bien que vas a hacer tu

S: yo?

F: sip, coquetearas con ella pero sin pasarte de la raya entendido?

S: y si me batea? ves que ya me bateo ayer su amiga como para que ella me bate ahorita

F: no! me refiero que no seas tan directo pero que pongas a tontear con ella nada mas

S: ahh ya, ya entendi

F: menos mal! buen- suspira aliviada- vamos con ellas- ambos rubios aceleraron el paso y se acercaron a las chicas que se encontraban mas adelante- Bien, Rachel-llamo la atencion de la morena-Sam te enseñara lo basico que se tiene que saber para esquiar

R:mmm no me iba a enseñar Quinn?

F: Si, pero Sam me dijo que queria enseñarte, verdad Sam?-Busco el apoyo de su hermano dandole un codazo

S:ouch!.. este si, digo si me dejas?-se dirigio a la morena.

R: ammm claro no hay problema.

S: entonces vamos

Sam y Rachel se apartaron un poco mientras que las jovenes Fabray se ponian su equipo; Quinn veia atentan todo la situacion de la que se estaba dando entre su hermano y la joven diva, una situacion donde habia risas sonrisas y una que otra broma, la cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Frannie que no perdia de vista a sus hermanos se dio cuenta de la mirada de celos que portaba Quinn, asi que aprovecho esto para ver que conseguia sacar.

F:si tu mirada matara Sam ya estaria 10 metros bajo tierra.

Q: que?

F: que estas celosa de Sam

Q:para nada

F:vamos Quinn! si bien que quieres estar en su lugar

Q: claro que no

F: vamos Quinn si bien que vi tu cara cuando le dije a Rachel que Sam la ayudaria- la rubia recuerda y se ruboriza- entonces te gusta o no?

Q: mmm este...

F: bien entiendo no me quieres decir o andas confundida como quieras pero yo que tu me aclaro antes de que se acabe el verano

Sin mas la mayor de los Fabray dejo a su hermana pensando y se acerco a los otros jovenes que ya habia terminado y estaban dispuestos a empezar con sus actividades.

S: ya estamos listo y Rachel ya sabe lo basico

R:si, Sam es un buen maestro jaja

F:Bien quien quiere empezar?-pregutno una vez que la basquetbolista se es unio

R:yo a lo ultimo prefiero verlos como lo hacen para que me de bien una idea

F: bien en ese caso empiezo yo!

S:yo manejo

Q:voy despues de Fran y para que sigas tu Sam y yo maneje vale?

S: va

Los cuatro jovenes se acercaron a la lancha tomaron los chalecos salvavidas y se los pusieron, subeiron los cuatro y tomo mar adentro para que asi empezaran a divertirse.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Mucho tiempo e.e pero es que ha sido un mes que pff me encanto :3 3_3**

**Bien aqui tenemos mas Faberry y en el siguiente habra mas ;)**

**JASP yo creo que tarda mas en actualizar con el me quede en blanco D: (si tiene una idea diganmela!)**

**y creo que ya es todo! dejen Rw pa q me digan que onda :)**

**Proxima Actualizacion...aun no tengo fecha xD**

**Saludos! se les quiere! un beso y abrazo a tod s!**

**Te quiero corazon!**

**Twitter Cacahuata_**


	5. Rubia

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

Una vez que subieron a la lancha los cuatros chicos pusieron dirección hacia más dentro del mar. Frannie que era la primera que esquiaría, salto al agua poniéndose en posición para indicarle a Sam que podía arrancar; dio la señal y Sam se puso en marcha. El dominio de Frannie con los esquís era muy bueno anduvo paseando de un lado a otro, peor en un mal movimiento perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

La siguiente en esquiar era Quinn, se puso el equipo de manera adecuada y salto al agua, ayudo a su hermana a subir a la lancha para después ponerse en posición. Una vez en ella dio la señal y Sam, quien iba manejando arranco, el control en el que tenía Quinn era asombroso, Frannie le hizo la señal de que ya había sobrepasado el tiempo que ella había realizado, así que sin más Sam bajo la velocidad para que el fuera el siguiente.

Sam ya estaba en el lugar Quinn seria quien manejaría, la rubia arranco y Sam empezó de buena manera, no tenía la técnica de sus hermanas más sim embargo supo cómo lucirse. Paso de igual manera el tiempo que había realizado su hermana mayor e de igual manera Quinn disminuyó la velocidad para que su hermano subiera.

Rachel era la última, la pequeña diva estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que haría una actividad así, ya le había enseñado como hacerlo pero aun así tenia nervios. Frannie que veía a la diva se acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro que llamo su atención.

F: ¿Lista?

R: Algo, son los nervios

F: Tranquila, lo harás bien

R: Espero

F: Bien lánzate al agua Sam manejara le diré que vaya despacio. ¿Vale?

R: Por favor- ponía cara de suplica

F: jaja tranquila y anda al agua

La pequeña diva una vez decidida se lanzo al agua. Sam al ver que la morena ya estaba en al agua decidió preguntar si arrancaba.

S: Hey Rachel! Listas?

R: Si!- dijo poca convencida

El rubio puso en marcha la lancha, la diva que estaba nerviosa tomo el manillar, trato de pararse pero no lo logro, lo que consiguió que la arrastrara una poco.

Q: ¡Espera Sam! ¡No logro pararse!- grito la rubia para que su hermano parara la lancha.

F: ¡Rachel! ¡¿Estas bien?!

R: ¡Sí!

F: ¡va de nuevo! ¡¿Ok?!

R: Esta bien!

F: Arranca Sam- le ordeno a su hermano.

Sam asintió y de nueva cuenta puso la lancha en marcha, avanzo para jalar la cuerda, la pequeña Diva intento pararse pero de nueva cuenta no lo logro

Q: Para Sam!- le dijo a su hermano quien sin dudarlo paro la lancha

F: Q ve con ella y la ayudas

Q: amm si está bien iré

La rubia basquetbolista salto, se acercó a la diva.

Q: hey

R: Dios Quinn me espantaste!

Q: tranquila- dice con una sonrisa- bien ¿por qué no puedes pararte?

R: no se me da nervios

Q: ok te ayudare vale?

R: ok- decía nerviosa

Q: ok bien amm este...- la rubia se puso nerviosa al ver lo cerca que estaba de la morena- bueno amm colocas a si tu piernas- iba realizando lo dicho para que Rachel estuviera en la misma posición- y cuando te jale agárrate bien y subes vale?

R: bien creo que lo tengo

Q: ok le diré a Sam que arranque yo voy para allá- señalaba a la lancha. La rubia nadao y subio a la lancha para despues darle la señal a su hermano y se escuchó el motor encender, vio la cuerda tensarse, para después, ver a una pequeña Diva pararse.

Q: eso es Rachel!- dio un grito de felicidad

Para ser la primera vez esquiando la diva supo manejarlo bien si trayecto fue recto ya que no tenía aun la confianza para zigzaguear, al final no aguanto más y se tiro al mar, los chicos dieron la vuelta y regresaron por ella para después dirigirse hacia la orilla.

Una vez en la arena la cantante abrazo como un koala a Quinn quien de forma automática tomo a la morena de la cintura

R: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-

Q: jaja de nada Rachel!- decía, mientras disfrutaba del abrazo

F: ¡hey paren de arrumacos!- quien llegaba a donde estaban las chiscas, junto con Sam

La morena al escuchar lo mencionado y darse cuenta de la situación, puso sus pies sobre la arena para desprenderse del abrazo. La rubia se percató de los movimientos, una vez que la diva estaba sobre la arena la soltó de la cintura e inmediatamente se separó de ella con un poco de nerviosismo.

R: Bueno pero en serio gracias- se dirigió la mirada a la joven rubia

Q: de nada- le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

S: Bien, porque no vamos a comer, ¡muero de hambre!

F: Exagerado que eres

Q: jaja ya, tiene razón Sam, hay que ir a comer.

R: ohh yo sé un lugar donde sirven rico- comento con entusiasmo.

S: pues vamos entonces.

Los cuatro chicos, recogieron todo, dejaron el equipo y la lancha, y se dirigieron al restaurante que les menciono Rachel. Durante el camino avisaron a sus respectivos padres para decirles que pasarían a comer y no se preocuparan por ellos.

Llegaron al lugar donde Rachel les había comentado, un lugar que servía comida con carne y vegetariana. Cuando estaba pidiendo los jóvenes Fabray se dieron cuenta que Rachel era vegetariana, ante esta respuesta, Quinn cambio rápidamente su elección por una ensalada igual a la de Rachel.

Sus hermanos al ver esta acción le hicieron burla pues bien sabia porque lo hacía, quedar bien con Rachel.

A pesar de las bromas que iba dirigidas a Quinn la comida pasó como un rato agradable. Ya era tarde asi que decidieron que era mejor ir hacías sus casas. Ya estaban en la calle donde se encontraba la casa Fabray.

R: bueno yo creo que me voy ya, me la pasa muy bien con ustedes hoy

F: nosotros también nos la pasamos bien con tu compañía Rachel

S: hay que volver a repetirlo ¿puedes?

R: claro, vivo a unas casas de la de ustedes, pero siempre me encuentran en la playa antes de medio dia- termino con una sonrisa.

F: Bien, y tu sabes que cualquier cosa aquí nos puedes encontrar.

R: si gracias.

F: buenos chicos voy entrando a la casa

S: voy contigo Fran, nos vemos Rachel

R: bye!

F: No tardes Quinn

Q: no, ahorita voy

S: Dile algo bonito- le dijo a su hermana en un susurro.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la morena decidió romperlos.

R: y… ¿te la pasaste bien hoy?

Q: si, si y ¿tu?

R: si, me la pase muy bien…oye ya se que te lo dije hace rato pero…gracias

Q: ¿Por qué?

R: por ayudarme con los esquís

Q: ahh por eso…si no te preocupes fue un placer- le da una sonrisa sincera

R: si bueno creo que mejor ya me voy

Q: _"vamos Quinn haz algo, dile algo bonito antes de que se vaya…"_- si…oye espera

R:¿Si?

Q: mmm este….te...te...luciste hoy con…Lo del restaurante-_"¿enserio Quinn?, que comentario tan mas estúpido se te ocurrió"_

R: amm…gracias…creo- le dice desconcertada- bien creo que ahora si me voy.

Q: si…_"vamos Quinn tu puedes!"_-Rachel

R: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

Q: amm este la verdad…estabas muy linda este dia y me agrado pasarlo contigo..

La morena al escucharla se le dibujo una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

R: Gracias Quinn- dice sonrojada.

Q: De nada- contesta tímidamente.

R: Bueno ahora si me voy

Q: Buena noche

R: Buena noche Quinn

La morena había avanzados cuando escucha nuevamente el llamado de la rubia.

Q: ¿Rach?

R: Dime Quinn

Q: disculpa que te no te este dejando ir..

R: jaja no te preocupes Quinn y dime que necesitas

Q: ahh si este…bueno hace rato vez que estábamos hablando y eso…ya no me dijiste quien te interesa

R: ahhh eso…si…bueno pues-nuevamente la morena se ve interrumpida por el llamado de una voz masculina

-¿Rachel?- un hombre alto, moreno y con gafas se acerco a donde estaban ellas

R:Papi hola-lo abraza

-Dios hija donde andabas, nos tenías con el pendiente

R: perdón papi pero estaba hablando aquí con Quinn- el hombre voltea a ver a la rubia quien se había mantenido callada.

-Perdona, Soy Hiram Berry- le extiende la mano

Q: muchos gusto, Quinn Fabray-le devuelve el saludo.

H: bien hija, creo que es mejor irnos ya que tu papá anda histérico.

R: si, papi

H: me adelanto, mucho gusto Quinn

Q: igualmente, sr. Berry

H: apúrate Rach- el hombre se aleja unos pasos

R: bueno Quinn, me voy

Q: si igual yo ya tengo que entrar a casa, ¿nos vemos después?

R: bueno, bye

Q: bye- la rubia toma camino hacia su casa

R:Hey ¡Quinn!

Q: ¿Si?- voltea al llamado

R: la persona que conocí es rubia- sin más la morena se acerca a su padre que estaba ya por dar la vuelta en la calle, dejando a una rubia con una sonrisa.

Q: espera dijo rubia, será…no, no, no Frann no puede ser…¿oh, si?...no, no Quinn sacate esa idea…-la joven Fabray hablaba consigo misma y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa.

F: ¿vas a entrar o qué?

Q: oh, Dios Frann! ¿Me quieres matar?

F: te dira que si, pero quiero tener una cuñada antes de que mueras

Q:idiota

F: ¿y que paso con Rachel?. Tardaste algo

Q: mmm nada solo hablamos, y vino su papá por ella ya era tarde

F: ohh conociste a tu suegro

Q: No es mi suegro

F: bueno, tu futuro suegro

Q: ya Frann, ¿sabes que? Me ire a bañar- dice subiendo las escaleras.

F: anda corre, ¡huye!

Q: ¿oye Frann alguna vez te ha interesado una chica?

F:¿Qué?

Q:ohh tu contesta

F:¡obvio que no Q! ¿por?

Q:no, por nada, gracias- termina de subir _"entonces yo soy esa rubia"_ piensa mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Hola! si no tengo perdon, pero aqui esta un capitulo mas, espero les guste!**

**Dejen comentarios por fa si no me deprimo(broma xD)**

**bien pues aqui nos andamos viendo **

**Saludos y abrazos a todos! :3**


End file.
